


不戴套的男人都应该去跪榴莲

by JoecyLeen



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoecyLeen/pseuds/JoecyLeen
Summary: 逗比ABO，全程嘻嘻哈哈油猫病





	

巴里•艾伦是个Omega。  
他不觉得这有什么不好的。都21世纪了，哪来的那么多性别不平等，他一个Omega照样上大学、照样当警察，甚至还做着超级英雄这种一般人做不来的神奇兼职，什么事情都做得不比Alpha差。当然，每个月的那几天确实很难受，不过他有抑制剂、男朋友和带薪的假期，同事们也都对他的状况非常理解。  
这里说的“同事”，包括CCPD勤勤恳恳的警察们，也包括瞭望塔上那些有事时战斗力破表、一闲下来没事干就要忍不住用他们破表的战斗力作一作的超级英雄们。也许是工作性质的缘故，警局里的雇员以Beta和Alpha为主（毕竟第二性别对人的体质还是会有影响的），而正义联盟更夸张，七巨头里除了巴里和来自氪星、没有第二性别的克拉克和性别至今成谜的亚瑟之外全都是Alpha，虽然大家都照顾他的Omega身份而有意地克制自己的信息素，但是被一大堆极其强大的Alpha包围还是经常让巴里感觉浑身不自在。  
不过自从他和哈尔•乔丹，AKA最英俊帅气的绿灯侠正式确立关系——也就是说标记——之后，这种状况就缓解了很多。被恋人信息素笼罩的感觉很舒服，哈尔的信息素是整个联盟里他最喜欢的，张扬恣肆却又没有那种高高在上的威压，在彰显着自己的存在感的同时给别人留出空间。两个人信息素的交融也使得巴里的Omega本能被一定程度地安抚了，和联盟众人的交往变得更加顺畅，这着实让他开心得很。  
但是哈尔•乔丹并不开心——好吧，他是开心的，刚跟巴里滚上床那几天他高兴得灯戒都快开出花儿来了。但是他现在并不是那么的开心……鉴于一点小小的，床上的问题。  
比如现在。  
他已经升格为未婚夫的恋人趴在洁白的床单上，赤身裸体，枕着手臂的姿势让他的后腰漂亮地下凹、雪白的臀丘格外突出，美好的身体线条展露无遗。空气里弥散着淡淡的甜味，像是橙花和咸味奶油硬糖，味道不重——现在并不是巴里的发情期，但这并不妨碍他们的亲昵。哈尔的手掌抚摩着巴里的大腿根部，掌心触及一片黏滑。感觉到对方已经为自己准备好了，哈尔在巴里后颈的腺体上印下一个吻，扶着自己火热硬挺的性器磨蹭着巴里潮湿柔软的穴口缓缓推进，却冷不丁地被巴里反手在胸口上轻轻推了一把，刚刚顶进去一点、还没来得及享受内里绵密的触感的前端就这么脱离了那个湿热的天堂。哈尔有点迷茫，他眨了眨眼，向巴里投去了疑问的目光。  
“戴套，哈尔。”巴里懒洋洋地回复他，胯部不安定地扭动了一下。哈尔“哦”了一声，目光黏在巴里泛着水光的殷红穴口，箭在弦上了却被这种事情打断他不免觉得有点不爽：“没关系的，亲爱的，现在又不是发情期。”  
“那也不行。”巴里又在床上扭了几下，翻了个身蜷起双腿，让哈尔被迫停止了对他后穴的视奸，“要么戴套，要么不做。”  
哈尔叹了一口气。又来了，每次都是这样……他倾身覆上巴里的身体，胸膛与对方肩胛紧紧相贴，在他潮红的耳边轻轻吹气，同时在巴里的腰侧色情地揉捏着，悄悄地释放更多的信息素，试图软化他：“放轻松，我不进生殖腔……我会帮你清理的。你也很想要直接感受我不是吗？”  
巴里软软地叹了口气，尾音里半是舒爽半是无奈：“别油嘴滑舌，哈尔。保险套就在床头柜里。”  
“好吧。”哈尔翻了个白眼，气鼓鼓地打开床头柜。  
——不得不说，这太扫兴了。  
所以火气上来做得狠了以至于巴里因为感官延迟和过度的刺激而差点失去意识也不全是他的错。  
-  
“巴里。”  
嘎吱嘎吱。吃薯片。  
“巴里？”  
嘎吱嘎吱。吃曲奇。  
“巴里~”  
嘎吱嘎吱。吃巧克力。  
“哦天哪，巴里我错了，真的，你能理理我吗？”哈尔一头栽倒在巴里的后背上，苦着脸哀嚎。巴里不为所动，冷静地往旁边挪了一点，让哈尔的上半身失去支撑倒在沙发上，继续专注于吃东西，看都不看哈尔一眼。哈尔幽怨地往前蹭了蹭，锲而不舍地抱住巴里的腰。巴里挣了两下没挣开，翻了个大大的白眼，也就随他去了。这么僵持了两分钟左右，巴里终于先败下阵来。他掰下一块巧克力递到对方嘴边，撇着嘴看着哈尔欢天喜地地一口咬住那块巧克力，简单嚼了三五下就吞了下去，然后从沙发上蹦起来在他的脸颊上响亮地亲了一口。  
“我就知道你会原谅我的，亲爱的。”  
“我可没说我原谅你了，天才。”巴里又往哈尔嘴里填了一块巧克力，“你知道你有多过分吗？我都因为肌肉绷得太紧抽筋了！自从有了神速力我这还是第一次体会腿抽筋的感觉……”  
“唉，可是这也说明你有爽到不是吗？”哈尔靠在巴里身侧，在他耳边嗤嗤地笑，“承认吧巴里，你喜欢那种感觉，我真怀疑你昨晚叫得整栋楼都能听见。如果你不那么执著于保险套的话我还可以给你更——呃咳——”  
巴里把剩下的巧克力全部塞进了哈尔的嘴里，成功噎住了他的话：“想得美，天才。除非你想跪榴莲。”  
哦好吧，等着吧。哈尔艰难地吞咽着巧克力，恶狠狠地想。我就不信你发情期也能忍过去。  
-  
哈尔不开心的理由大概就是如上述那样。简单来说，就是巴里对保险套有点太过执着了。本来这其实也没什么不对，戴套卫生又省事，而且AO性爱中奖率那么高，他们也不想搞出什么未婚先孕之类的幺蛾子来。问题在于就算是非发情期，哈尔确实也非常负责守诺地没有进入生殖腔、并且积极地帮助巴里进行事后清洁（虽然有时候清洁着清洁着就会擦枪走火再来一发），巴里也还是坚持要求哈尔戴套，否则的话他宁愿拿手指头插着自己的后穴给哈尔口出来，也不愿意让哈尔插进去。如果这只是偶尔发生的少数情况，那么还可以当成视觉福利来享受一下，可是时间久了换做谁心里都会不是滋味。  
他们第一次做爱是在瞭望塔上哈尔的房间里。在那之前他们俩以巡逻为名乘着绿灯摩托车在太空里兜了一圈，黏黏乎乎地靠在一起眺望地球。哈尔确实选了个告白的好时机，这下子闪电侠绝对没法因为慌乱或者别的什么原因一下子跑没影徒留他一个人懵逼了。天知道他在把灯戒变出来的花束向后塞到巴里怀里、装作风轻云淡地说出那段早就私下里演练过不知多少遍的告白台词的时候是有多想回头看，巴里的双手紧紧地攥着他夹克的腰侧（他把飞行夹克套制服外面了，这样骑摩托车的时候能显得帅一点），他能感受到背后传来的温度，还有那双攥着他衣摆的手紧张的力度。  
在听到巴里那句几乎闷在他衣料里的“我也爱你，哈尔”的时候他兴奋得几乎要炸成一朵绿色的烟花。他也确实这么做了，绿色的烟火像一个应景的漂亮惊喜在太空中升起，璀璨耀眼，莹绿的光远远地映在瞭望塔弧度优雅的白色的外墙上。  
他们回到瞭望塔里，象征性地去控制室转了一圈跟蝙蝠侠报了个到，然后在大蝙蝠“我什么都知道你们不许瞎搞”的眼神中溜达去了哈尔的房间。  
其实他们的本意只是想休息一下独处一会，但是处在哈尔的房间里、被那种混杂着浅淡的烟草味和清爽的薄荷味的气息包围着，巴里很快就心猿意马了。一开始只是一个浅浅的吻，在这个过程中他们用手轻轻抚摩对方的脊背，然而很快就越界，先是巴里将手悄悄下移，在哈尔的臀部不安地磨蹭着，而后是哈尔四处摸索着寻找巴里的制服拉链（有这个东西存在吧？），没过多久两个人就赤裸着在床上滚成一团。  
他们做了一次，因为紧张而多少有点笨手笨脚，把彼此都弄得黏糊糊。没有标记，因为巴里并不在发情期，强行打开生殖腔说不定会让他受伤。  
他们躺在床上抱着彼此平复着呼吸，脸颊上的红晕还没有退去。空气中弥漫着好闻的信息素味道，清甜又有点凉飕飕的，闻起来很舒服。通讯器滴滴地响了起来，哈尔接起来，对面蝙蝠侠扔下一句“完事了就来会议室，等会要开月度会”就“啪”地一声挂断了通讯。哈尔耸了耸肩，搂着巴里在床上蹭了蹭，舒爽地叹了口气。  
“哦，去他的开会……你现在觉得怎么样，巴里？”  
但是巴里没有回答。这有点奇怪，起先哈尔还以为巴里是在他怀里睡着了，然而没过几秒他就发现不对——闪电侠在他的怀里发出急促的喘息，全身都在小幅度地颤抖，哈尔几乎觉得那像是神速力加持的震动。  
“巴里？”哈尔连忙轻轻推了推巴里的肩膀，却发现对方的体温高得有点不不正常，身上还带着些不正常的潮红，“巴里？你没事吧？”  
巴里没有说话。他双眼紧合，眉间难受地拧出一个川字，颤抖的嘴唇紧紧抿成一条直线，手指僵硬地抓皱了身下浅色的床单。哈尔见状随即轻轻起身，让巴里在床上躺平，担忧地把手掌覆上了对方发烫的额头，动作小心：“巴里？你还好吗？要不要我叫医疗人员来？”  
巴里喘息着摇了摇头，伸手抓住了哈尔的手腕，而后有些艰难地睁开了那双不知何时浸满了水汽的蓝色眼睛。  
哈尔的呼吸猛地一滞。缓缓旋转着的水汽带着若有若无的光辉从浅金色的睫毛间透出来，有那么一瞬间他觉得自己的心跳停止了，理智像绷得过紧的纺轮上纤细的丝线，在越过极值点之后接二连三地崩裂。  
下一秒，爆发的信息素气味占领了整个房间。  
-  
他们成功地错过了会议，甚至错过了晚餐——以及第二天的早餐。信息素的刺激导致的发情期提前，他们虽然都听说过，可从来没有想到过这种事会发生在自己身上。神速力大概要背大半的锅，神速者的热潮来势汹汹，哈尔根本来不及防备就被彻底地卷了进去。等到他一脸懵逼地恢复理智，房间里已经像被龙卷风洗劫了一遍似的了。他茫然地看了看沾满了不可描述液体的床单——还有地板——还有椅子——还有桌面——还有——怎么还有五斗橱的顶上？说实在的我们究竟是用了什么样的体位才能让精液沾到那种地方去？又看了看像断了线的提线木偶似的躺在他身边双目无神、勉强用一块大浴巾盖住腰腹的巴里，最后看了看墙上的电子挂钟，悲伤地呻吟了一声。  
“老蝙蝠会杀了我们的，对吗？”他悲凉地说，同时揉了揉运动过度后疲乏的腹肌。巴里躺在床上发出一声模糊不清的呜咽，抬起一只手臂遮住了脸。空气中弥漫着淡烟草、薄荷、麝香、橙花水和咸奶油硬糖——当然还有浓浓的荷尔蒙——混杂的味道，暧昧太过浓重熏得人头脑昏昏沉沉。哈尔活动了几下僵硬的手臂，胃部很不给面子地发出几声饥饿的抗议。巴里发出一声不知道是喘息还是叹息的微弱气音，伸手费力地拉起被子，看了一眼背面上干涸的精液痕迹，撇了撇嘴，蹭了几下靠到了哈尔身旁：“……我们该发通讯给蝙蝠。”  
“为什么不是你发？”哈尔从床头柜上拿起通讯器——谢天谢地，干净的，“你都要把我给榨干了。啧，我后背怎么这么疼……”  
“我怎么会知道？”巴里往浴巾里面缩了缩，声音有点沙哑，“为什么是我发？你干了我一整个晚上，天才，我没有揍你就不错了。现在我累得什么也不想做，真的。”  
“说得像发情的那个人是我似的。”哈尔嘟哝着，一脸的不情愿，但还是戴上了通讯器，视死如归地接通了蝙蝠侠。  
“嗯咳，”他紧张地清了清嗓子，旁边的巴里把下半张脸藏进浴巾里，屏息凝神听着通讯里的动静，“蝙蝠侠，这里是绿灯侠，我和闪电侠现在——”  
“我没兴趣知道你们都干了些什么，蝙蝠侠收到。”喉癌音在通讯另一边唁唁地低吼，哈尔条件反射地抽动了两下嘴角，“营养剂和水在你们门外，还有两片即时避孕药，一片让闪电侠现在吃，一片发情期结束后吃。等完事之后就立即滚出瞭望塔，以后别再把你们那档子破事带进联盟里来。”  
通讯咔哒一声挂断了。哈尔耷拉着嘴角看了巴里两秒，巴里回望着他，无辜地眨眨眼——好吧。  
于是他认命地下床拖着疲惫的身子去拿了门口放的托盘，又从衣柜里扯出了备用的被子。床单两个人都没有那个精力去换，直接裹着新被子偎在一起靠在床头柜上，这才终于彻底放松下来，你一口我一口地慢慢地喝起了营养剂。  
“我还是好饿。”巴里吞下苦了吧唧的药片瘪着嘴抱怨，环着哈尔的胳膊，两指在他结实但是此时却有点酸痛的肱二头肌上有一下没一下地捏着。哈尔抬手揉了揉他的脸颊，歪头把鼻尖埋进那头明亮的金发里，放松地长舒了一口气。甜甜的花香和奶油硬糖馥郁柔滑的咸味飘进他的鼻腔，很暖和，色调明快又不至于跳脱，而那其中融合的些许微涩的清凉气息则让哈尔觉得……等等？  
哈尔一脸震惊地一把推开巴里，在对方反应过来之前扳着他的肩膀把人背对着自己拉到自己眼前，用力有些过猛疼得巴里“嘶”地抽了一口气。  
“你干嘛？”巴里挣扎了两下，没挣开，不耐烦地回头，却看到哈尔一脸骇然地盯着他的后颈，眼睛瞪得比铜铃还大。他有点茫然，后知后觉地伸手摸了摸自己的后颈，在碰到那个本来不应该在那里的牙印时又疼得“嘶”了一声。  
……猜猜看，是什么伤口会在神速力的加持下依然无法快速愈合？  
两个人面面相觑，半晌，同时发出一声哀嚎：  
“我的——哦不我的天哪我都做了些什么！做了什么！”  
“天哪天哪天哪哈尔！我们不是昨天才告白的吗？我觉得这有点太快了我有点跟不上……哦不，等……等一下……唔……”  
“你又怎么了？”哈尔绝望地抬起头，发现空气中的甜味又开始浓郁起来。哦，该死的神速者，该死的发情期……自诩为一名合格的、远不止是合格的优秀Alpha的哈尔•乔丹此生第一次在性爱方面感受到自己的孤弱，他现在算是明白了，他给自己找了个看起来羞涩内敛甚至有点禁欲的男友但是实际上对方的胃口极大而且相当难缠——虽然这大概也算是好事？他揉了揉太阳穴，有点无奈地眯缝起那双在甜腻的空气中愈发深邃的棕褐眼睛，对巴里露出一个英气又有点轻佻的笑容：“等我喝完这杯水，不让人省心的小熊——”  
巴里裹着被子缩在床角，看着哈尔那个充满了蛊惑意味的笑容，喉结不自然地蠕动了一下，觉得自己某个羞于启齿的部位又开始湿了。他畏首畏尾地缩着，目光扫过对面人精壮身体上错落的吻痕和指痕，最后停留在还沾着水渍的丰润下唇上。  
“——然后就去操翻你。”  
-  
这就是这一对儿冤家确定关系的过程，虽然中间发生了些小意外，不过结果总也是让人满意。魅力十足撩力max的哈尔•乔丹先生也乐得跳过他的攻略步骤ABC告完白直接上垒，不过他当时还没有想到，今后很长的时候里，他都不能把做爱这回事儿搞得这么干脆而畅快了。要是能知道，他大概就不会抱怨也不会有所顾忌，而是抓住机会彻底地干个爽了。  
咳……总之，英勇无畏的绿灯侠和某种乳胶日用品的恩怨情仇，这才刚刚开始。


End file.
